


drive

by birdhymns



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-21 02:05:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12447296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdhymns/pseuds/birdhymns
Summary: Prompted by aprocrastinatingwriter, dustbun training turning to a kiss.





	drive

It is as close as anyone will come, Weiss thinks, to fighting themselves outside of an outright cloning Semblance. Velvet with her–or maybe, their? She has shared it, now–Myrtenaster, tests Weiss. Fighting another left-handed, fighting someone who, to some unknown extent, knows her next move. Velvet cultivates creativity, spontaneity.

Weiss loves it.

They engage in their dance every other day (and that was after Velvet put her foot down), even when class loads increase and Weiss needs to catch her breath after sprinting in. They start some days tired. They slip.

Which is how they end up sprawled out, Weiss barely avoiding smashing her head against Velvet’s chin. 

When she manages to lift herself up to her elbows, catch sight of amused eyes and amused mouth  _clearly_  about to comment on whether Weiss has had enough of ‘simulating strain’, she decides to keep Velvet quiet.

They both find it quite nice.


End file.
